In general, human eyes perceive 3D images based on the slight difference of the right eye view and the left eye view. The illusion of depth can be created by providing an image as taken by a left camera in a stereo camera system to the left eye and a slightly different image as taken by a right camera in the stereo camera system to the right eye.
To support rendering 3D images, a media system typically must be equipped with an extensive array of specially designed functions that process 3D data. For example, the media system must be capable of timely extracting, decompressing and decoding a large volume of 3D image data, processing predictive and statistical information related to image content, constructing 3D image frames, reducing signal noises and crosstalk in the 3D image frames, and rendering/driving the 3D image frames for displaying. Thus, typically, a 3D media system is expensive because of component costs and added complexities in incorporating a large set of specially designed technologies relating to 3D image processing.
The approaches described in this section are approaches that could be pursued, but not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, it should not be assumed that any of the approaches described in this section qualify as prior art merely by virtue of their inclusion in this section. Similarly, issues identified with respect to one or more approaches should not assume to have been recognized in any prior art on the basis of this section, unless otherwise indicated.